Memories
by soniitk
Summary: In a poetry way (not really) Usopp tells his thoughts when he fought Luffy. It includes others moments as well.


_The fight between us._

_I let my rage takes command_

_I follow my rage instead of what my heart knows._

_I was blind, I could not see._

_The flashbacks of a promise covered my judgment._

_I knew since the beginning,_

_How the battle will end. _

_._

_He might felt betrayed,_

_He might felt angry_

_He might felt disappointed_

_And he might have been tearing apart.._

_I know, because I felt the same._

_._

_When our eyes met._

_When our punches clash together._

_And when we share shouting's and some tears too._

_._

_I do not regret it though,_

_I won't regret my past._

_Yes, it could have been different._

_I could have agreed to his decision._

_But if I haven't done what I did,_

_I might have regret it later._

_And I could never believe in myself anymore._

_I could have lost a friend._

_I could have lost myself,_

_And more importantly,_

_I could never continue on the path I had decided to go._

_For a nakama, _I will fight.

_Even if that meant say goodbye to others._

_._

_._

Winning,

Losing.

_What does it mean when you lose those you care most?._

_Those who trusted you since the beginning._

_Anger._

_Despair._

_Agony._

_Misery._

_Many emotions mixing through my head._

_He-he was there, in front of me a second ago._

_But now he is gone._

_My mind has gone completely blank._

_Not working properly._

_Dream?_

_Nightmare?_

_Illussion?_

_Reality?_

_Wishing it was the first option._

_But no, it was the last._

_But how?._

_How can this be?_

_How can this be happening?._

_We were supposed to reunite in three days._

_Destiny didn't want it to turn out how we hope for._

_No, destiny had other idea._

_Good?._

_Bad?._

_For better?._

_For worse?._

_Worse- it had to be, losing one after the other- it had to be._

_No other way._

_Losing a nakama It is worse than dying._

_Now the hand is on me, now._

_I close my eyes, hoping we at least end up together._

_._

_._

_News can by._

_And the words in it destroy my heart._

_Ready to take a move to compensate,_

_No, to support._

_To lay my shoulders to my nakama in need._

_But another news stop me from moving forward._

_And with it, a new objective came to mind._

_And happiness too._

_._

_._

_Days._

_Weeks._

_Months._

_Years._

_And at last we are together again._

_Can't contain my happiness,_

_A smile appears on my face._

_Laughing,_

_Jumping._

_We all together in unison respond to our Captain command._

_"Aye, Captain!"._

_._

_._

_One by one they stepped forward._

_No talking._

_Only stares, not a something.., but at someone_

_Not wanting to confirm the true through their eyes._

_Trembling._

_Chocking._

_Blaming on themselves._

_I try to cheer them._

_But they don't seem to reason._

_They try convince me otherwise._

_Should have I lied?_

_Funny,_

_At my last moment I refuse to lie._

_The thing I do best._

_._

_I flashback all my precious memories and my sad ones._

_I close my eyes._

_Shutting them forever._

_This feeling has been holding for far too long._

_"Goodbye and Arigato my dear nakama"._

_I whisper at them._

_And my heart stops beating._

_I am death._

_._

_._

_._

_Knowing they should just keep going_

_But all the knowledge seem too meaningless,_

_For now and forever._

* * *

I made that each flashback or thought Usopp tells them in the moment have happened.

Actually the flashbacks were not originally written all together.

But because i did not completed when i first wrote them. (yes i write them all, at the same time)

I forgot how each story should had continue and because i wrote them all on top of each other then the idea to one story only came to me.

What I tried to do here, is that Usopp sacrificed himself for them.

In order to save them out of trouble.

He knew he was going to die.

But..like he said before_ losing a nakama was worst than dying._

So because he did not wanted to lose a nakama ever again, he decided that it will be _him_ to be the one to die.

(He "lost" Zoro in front of him. And to ever happen that again...that is what he fears most)

And when they found him laying on the floor, bleeding to death.

They refuse to let him die, especially Luffy.

But words were not sufficient this time.

Deep inside they knew the outcome.

But they still refuse.

And say otherwise.

They even tried to lie to him.

Something they don't tend to do, and he was the one who did.

Something ironic now that I think about it.

But that's how my story is.

Oh yeah like always sorry for my English, i'm still practicing...

Arigato for reading until the end!.

Update:

I forgot to mention this before but this story will have 3 versions.

The first one is this one.

The second one is called "One last time together"

The third one is on process.


End file.
